zero truths and one red hot lie
by Ro 'FlyinBootay
Summary: Set after Dimitri was turned back into a damphir and a huge lie forced rose apart from dimitri and sent her off the deep end. read more to find out. rated m for lemons and other content
1. Chapter 1

He had turned back. He won't even tell me why. He won't even look at me. I helped him and he repays me by ignoring me! I know the scars look bad, but the mental scars have healed! "Rose?" I heard Lissa's angelic voice call out from behind me, calling me out of my mental rant and back to the gym that I had planned on destroying in my rage.

"Yes Liss" I answered breathing heavily not realizing how tired I was until now. I also checked the bond, but she was blocking me so I had to rely on what she told me.

"He wants to see you" she whispered and let down her barrier just a little, telling me that she was lying.

"Really?" I asked wanting what she told me to be true and the bond was lying to me.

"Of course" she cooed showing her fangs that she normally kept hidden.

"Let s go then!" I yelled at her. She led me right to him telling the guards that I was with her and he wanted to see me. As we walked I noticed how bare and stark white the place was just like a hospital, but worse.  
>I knew he had heard us because he turned around and said "lissa your..." he froze the second he saw me, his eyes lingering on my scars that I had given up on hiding. I saw regret and pain flash through his eyes "why is she here?" He asked Lissa.<p>

"She needed to see you herself Dimitri" she pleaded.

"I told you not yet. That I hurt her and I wasn't ready to face that yet"

"You didn't hurt me like you think Comrade" I whispered my heart getting heavy from the pain in his voice.

""Lissa can I talk to Rose alone for a moment?" he asked.

"Of course" she said as she glided away I have a few things to do anyway, so I will visit later."

"Ok" Dimitri and I whispered at the same time.

"Roza"

"Don't you start Dimitri Belivok or I will..."

"You will what? Rosemarie for once in your life listen before you talk" he just about screamed at me making the guardians around us shift, but since I was a guardian myself they didn't move.

I stared at him in shock before I said "I'm listening"

"Love fades, and mine has for you. I am now in love with Lissa and she loves me back" he said without stopping, leaving my heart broken.

"Goodbye Belivok" I said before turning military style and walking out. Once outside I spotted the one other person who broke my heart and that was Lissa.

She spotted me and asked "What did he say?"

"He said he loves you Princess Dragomir" I told and continue to say "I hate you and never want to see you again" I proved my point by punching the wall next to us.

"You can't stop love Rose" she whispered to me.

"I hate you and you knew how I felt. Why I wanted to save him and you do this." I spit out and then ran away, so I wouldn't do something I would regret in the long run. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 RPOV

Five years later...

I had returned to St. Vlads in hope of an escape from Queen Vasilisa Dragomir and her new Gaurdian Dimitri Belivok. It had worked until today.

*Flashback*

"Hello, Headmistress Kirova" I said knocking on her door. It had been about a month since I had had anything to do with both Vasilisa or Dimitri and I had turned my heart into a rock. I loved no one anymore and would never fall in love again.

"Yes Gaurdian Hathaway?" she answered me.

"I was wondering if you have any opennings for a gaurdian. Since Gaurdian Belivok no longer is employed at the academy."

"Don't you gaurd the queen?"

"No she didn't request me because she doesn't like me anymore and she fell in love with Belivok, so we had a falling out." I said trying not to cry because I was bringing up memories I had kept locked away so far.

"Then I see no reason why you can't work here"

"Thank you"

"you can get your work from Gaurdian Petrov" she said effectivly dismissing me from her office.

*end flashback*

I had been walking toward the gym when Alberta stopped me "Don't go in there Rose" she told me.

"why? I always practice at this time"

"They're back" was all she told me and I took off running back to my room and broke down. It started with crying and escaladed to cutting. The pain got to be too much and I had to release the pain, so I did.

"Rose open the door!" Alberta called to me and I realize that this wasn't the first time.

"Coming" I croaked.

I openned the door and the first thing I got from her was a hug and then "This is hard isn't it?"

"I-I... I c-can-t se-e th-them" I wispered into the crook of her neck.

"I know" she said leading me over to my bed to sit on it. As she sat down next to me she grabbed my wrists and felt the blood "Its been awhile since you did this..." and she was right the last time I did this was when I first started back at st. vlads; all the memories in the gym and surrounding woods had gotten to be to much, so I had started, but I quit after a few months.

"I'm sorry" I wispered to her.

"Rose don't be sorry. I know you will be careful and go back to your schedule tomorrow."

"How?"

"I told him that he couldn't be in the gym before, after, and during lunch."

"You didn't tell him why right?"

"Of course not" she said in the tone I had gotten used to and recognized as caring.

"Thank you, Alberta" I said and looked at the time "Shit!" I swore " I am late for class"

"Alto will understand"

"I'm sorry that this is cut short, but I have to get to class see you in the gym at lunch hour"

"When don't you. Someone has to make sure you eat."

"True" I shrugged into my normal sweats and tank and took off running. I got to the gym and started barking orders the second I got in "Alright get into groups of two. I want no horse play today. Practice the moves you learnt yesterday."

"Yes Gaurdian Hathaway" they returned before starting.

"Sorry Stan" I wispered

"I heard he was here so I expected it" he said facing me on the mat that I stretched on.

"Is everyone going to tell me that today?"

"Probably. Have a good class see you at fourth."

"Bye" I said to his back and got up to correct my students technique. I was allowed to teach classes after the first year I was here and never turned down a class, so nowadays my schedule was:

1. combat 1 2. combat 3 3. survial 1 4. theory 3 (s. alto)  
>5. lunch 6. patrol 7. combat 2 8. theory 1 (s. alto)<p>

It kept me busy, but not to busy which was just fine with me. "Gaurdian Hathaway?" asked one of my students Leigha.

"Yes." I said making my way over.

"I was out of practice yesterday, so I don't have a partner or know the moves"

"Ok partner up with me and I will show you." I said and we did that. At the 10 minutes to the end of class I called out "Cool down and put everything away" and they all listened. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DPOV

I went to watch over a combat class and found out Rose taught it. She teaches just like Stan doea, and she hated him as far as I knew. The kids in her class left leaving us alone, so I watched her walk around cleaning up lost sweaters and waters before her next class. "Leave" I heard her say, but she didn't turn around.

"I've missed you" I told her.

"Well I havn't" she said as she brushed past me leaving her voice had a note of finality to it.

RPOV

I knew he had seen the way I taought, but Alto helped me out when I returned to St Vlads, and I din't care.

"Rose?" I heard Vasilisa ask me.

"Go away"

"Rose we're sorry"

"Well I'm not" I said and turned around to punch her throughly breaking her nose.

CPOV

I saw Rose throw the punch and ran over to pull her away. "Rose back away" I told her stepping in between them. "Walk away" I said again.

"I tried Christian. I really did" She wispered before running off in the direction of the dorms.

"Shit!" I yelled pulling my cell out and calling Alberta to tell her "Rose code 3"

APOV

As soon as I got the call from Christian I took off running after Rose. I got to her room before she did and waited. As soon as she walked through the door I pulled her into a hug "Rose you ok?"

"No they don't listen" she wispered.

"What happenned?" I asked while I watched her, so she doesn't try anything.

"He was therre watching my class I told him to leave he didn't so I did. Then she came by I got mad and broke her nose"

"oh rose" I sat in front of her and tried to see if her mental stability was alright. It was far from alright.

DPOV

I had stayed in the gym a minute longer than Rose, but missed her attacking Lissa. I did het to see Christian break it up. I also saw how broken Rose truely was and it broke me apart. After he finished his call he turned on me and Lissa. "You can't stay away! She's finally moving on and you show up! Nobody wants you here!"

"Ok" Lissa wispered to him.

"You make it seem as if you loveher" I accused.

"As a sister. I loved Lissa. Rose may seem like she hates you, but she isn't over either of your betrayals." he finished and left.

An hour later I stood infront of Roses door and knocked.

RPOV

I was woken up from the nap Adrian compulsed me into before Alberta left by a knock. "Coming" I called out getting up and crossing the few steps to my door and openning it.

DPOV

Rose openned the door and she was wearing sweatpants and a tank top instead of a long sleeve shirt. I saw all the scars and nearly cried; instead I kissed her. She squirmed, but I didn't stop. When I let her go she punch me, screamed "Don't you ever touch me again, and ran to the bathroom.

"I love you" I wispered before leaving. As I was closing the door I felt a hand on my back and a tug pulling me back into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RPOV

I pulled him back into the room hoping to get an answer to my questions. "Rose" he whispered and tried to hug me thinking my action was me forgiving him.

"Don't touch me" I hissed and ducked out of his hug pulling his arm up behind his back.

"Then why did you pull me back here?" He cried out in pain.

"What happened between the two of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened between you and Lissa after I left?"

"I-I went on a few dates with her"

"That it?" I said pushing him to the other side of the room from me.

"Yes"

"Did you try to get intimate together?"

"No"

"You're lying" I hissed using my new found power of being shadow-kissed.

"Alright we tried once and we both knew that it was wrong and couldn't go further than a kiss. After that we tried to find out where you were and found you, but we knew that it would be a bad idea at the time."

"Why?"

"I was lost and confused. I thought that I wanted Lissa, but when she saved me I was lying to myself and to you about my feelings"

"What about hers? You guys didn't see the pain that Chris and I went through" I accused.

"I-I don't know what her feelings were and I didn't mean to hurt either of you"

"Get out"

"What"

"Get out I need to think" I screamed at him and he left me standing next to my bed.

I felt numb, like I was floating over everything around me. I knew I should go find Alberta or Chris, but there wasn't enough strength in me to move.

CPOV

I saw Dimitri leave Rose's room and went to knock on her door. It was still open, so I walked in. I recognized the face she had on; she was numb and wanted to cut, but knew it was bad and that she needed me or Alberta around to help her. "Rose?" I whispered to get her attention without scaring her off.

"Chris" she said in a strangled voice that I hoped to never hear again.

"It's ok they will leave soon enough" I walked over to get her attention and bring her to the gym where she could pound a punching bag instead of injuring herself.

After Lissa and Dimitri said that they loved each other, I was hurt, but Rose well she kind of went off the deep end. That first night we came to the Academy she wound up in the hospital for over 42 cuts on her arms. It killed me and Alberta to see her that way and we rehabilitated her by giving her a job as a combat instructor and assistant theory teacher. We think it helped and she found a nice schedule for herself as the first few months passed when she stopped I thought that it was over forever. I can see that the real test of fate has just begun.

"Chris? Th-They can't stay" she whispered before starting to cry.

"I know. I know." I whispered hugging her to me chest and letting her cry. I didn't love her at all and she didn't love me either; we had a nice brother-sister relationship and it would stay that way for ever. "He's a fucking dick that deserves to die in the hole of trash that he crawled out of"

"Thank you Chrissy" she laughed. She looked at the clock then "Shit! Alto has had to cover for my combat and survival classes!"

"He would be glad to do it"

"Not after I was late to teach my first class either"

"You haven't had your normal schedule today and been able to work your body and stuff like you're used to. You will be fine tomorrow"

"Thanks Chrissy. See you later!" she trilled before running out to meet with Alto.

DPOV

I decided I wanted to know why I wasn't allowed in the gym before and after school as well as during lunch, so at lunchtime I went to the gym to find out. I walked in and saw Rose practicing with Christian. "Alright Chris you ready?" she called out to him.

"Yea, what moves are we trying today?"

"All the normal ones plus the new one when I say"

"Alright lets go" he said before getting into a comfortable position and summoning fire. The more I stood there and watched Rose I realized a lot had change with her. She flipped and dogged the fire Christian was throwing around with intricate jumps, twists, and flips. Finally, she called out to Christian "Now!" and he made the stream of fire as cylindrical as possible and Rose tried to flip over it; with her hair loose and fly around her, her arms out straight, her left leg bent and her right straight I got nervous. "Shit!" she screamed falling , but just before she hit the flame they disappeared.

"What happened?" Christian said rushing over.

"I didn't get enough height in the jump and my leg hit it" she said showing him and then pressing her palm to it.

"It heal?"

"Yea, but I'm hungry now" she answered back. I thought to myself heal, how could she do that.

"I figured" Alberta said walking past me "you need a new moonstone Rose?"

"Not yet I think after another few healings maybe, but it's still working"

"Alright" she said handing them their lunches. "Dimitri?"

"Yes" I answered and Rose looked up with a terrified expression on her face.

"I told you that you couldn't be in here during these times."

"I'm sorry I forgot"

"No you didn't" it was Rose telling me that "you wanted to know why you couldn't be in here and now you know, so leave"

"What did you mean by heal?"

"none of your business" she told me before standing up and leaving "I have to get ready for my patrol. Alberta I will see you later. Chris don't forget to practice. I want this one to last longer than the last." And then she was gone.

APOV

"Don't ask Dimitri. If she wants to tell you she will" I told him before he could ask again.


	5. Chapter 5

DPOV

I went back to my room and tried to puzzle together what Rose could have meant by "heal" unless it was a new shadow-kissed ability. I hoped it wasn't and it was just something that Christian and Alberta had learned with her. What was the stuff about a moonstone?

RPOV

I knew Dimitri had questions, but I wouldn't tell him until the time was right. I don't think that time will ever come. I guess I am going to have to suck it up and explain it to him before he goes and tell everyone else. Shit! Then Lissa is going to find out I don't think she could handle finding out what I now know.

KNOCK! KNOCK! What the fuck who is knocking on my door at… 11pm…am for me. "Coming!" I screamed before crawling out of bed and answering the door. I opened it to find Yeva pulling Dimitri behind her "oh hello babushka" I said in my most sarcastic voice.

"You two have much to talk about. I will stand here all night and day until you talk and he knows everything"

"What do you mean by everything" I asked the bat-shit crazy woman.

"All that has happened since you left and he hurt you"

"Fine. Get your ass in here Dimitri I would like to sleep before work tomorrow." I told him and he got into the room. "Alright listen don't interrupt or annoy me and if you touch me I will seriously kill you."

"Alright" he answered in that accent. I began to tell him."I had just gotten the job here when I began to notice differences in the way I fought. Christian and I had started the practices before and after school along with lunch and they seemed to have helped with my cutting, but only a little. I had just been released from the hospital for the 42 cuts that I had made hoping to take away all my pain, but I was back and hurting even worse. **(sp?)** kept telling me I was healing at an extremely fast rate and I was lashing out at everybody. My mom had given me a moonstone ring for Christmas and it helped me be calm. Then Shadow-kissed Anna visited me one night and told me what was happening. She told me "You new found healing ability is from your heartbreak and will never go away, it is channeled through your bond mate, but without the power of the moonstone you will go insane. I began to work on that power and the power of darkness. That is also known as being able to talk to the dead. I also have over 350 molnijas and 5 battle stars. That's it."

DPOV

When she was done I just sat there starring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Well that's amazing" I said "over 350 molnijas and 5 battle stars that's amazing"

"Oh" she said "um… would you like to stay… I mean its late and your already here and well I would like to sleep" she looked uncomfortable saying this.

"Sure I would love to stay" I said and she made room for me on the bed before passing out. "Night Rose"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

DPOV

I stayed awake half the night just breathing in her smell and thinking maybe she is forgiving me, but I knew not to expect that. "Rose?" I asked her knowing she was awake.

"What?" she said her voice thick with emotions.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" I whispered

"I know" she whispered back. Then I fell asleep happy that she knew how sorry I was.

Next day,

I woke up and couldn't find Rose, but heard the shower going. I listened and could faintly make out her singing. Then I saw a note book open with writing in it and it said:

"you did it when you had it all/ I jumped at your voice/ and gave you my all/ she did to me what we promised not to do/ I understand you but she took my heart away too/ I now have 42 from that day/ another 32 came my way/ I bear the marks of 350 plus/ with five stars/ leaving you in the dust/ why would you do it when you had it all/ I jumped at your voice/ and gave you my all/ both you tore at my heart/ leaving me barely holding up/ now your back/ and it hurts so much more/ when will you understand/ I don't need you anymore/ you thought you helped/ you crack that thought out/my mind stopped/ along with my heart/ my world stopped goin' 'round/ she said/ you said/ and left me on that broken ground/ hoping to go on/ they handed me this/ and told me to start/ now I'm sitting and writing out my thoughts/ now you back/me start/ I want you gone/ before you break my mended heart"

I knew it was about me and Vasilisa, but I didn't realize how bad we hurt her until I read this.

RPOV

I walked out on my bathroom and saw Dimitri reading my poems and I freaked "What are you doing?"

He looked up at me and all my feelings of getting him back flew out the window when he said "We didn't mean too"

"Get out!" I screamed opening the door.

"I mean it Roza"

"Get out" I repeated and slammed the door in his face. It took all of a minute before I broke down crying.

CPOV

I had heard about Rose screaming at Dimitri to leave this morning, so when I went to see her later in the day; I found something I didn't expect. Rose was teaching Theory 3 with Alto and she seem amused. "Chad… you need to understand this, it will be crucial to you in the future" Alto was telling a student who I assumed was Chad. Rose was sitting behind his desk laughing silently "he isn't joking" she told him.

"How do you know Guardian Hathaway? I mean you haven't been out in the field in a long time have you.

"Chad" she said standing up "I want you to learn what I mean by you will need this class, so I think we are going to take a field trip kids"

"Alto what is she planning?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but the last time she did this she broke the kids wrist"

"I know should I call Alberta"

"Yea code… white"

"Ok, I will see you over there" I said and he went to follow her and the students.

SPOV

"Rosemarie?" I said cautiously.

"I need you to help Alto" she called back.

"With what?"

"We are going to fight" she said like it was that easy.

"Alright" I said and she got ready. When she came out of the locker room she had on sweats and a sports bra.

RPOV

I decided to show the students what happens when you do good in school, so I came out of the locker room wearing my sweats and a sports bra to show off my marks. "Alright I am going to fight Guardian Alto to show you what happens when you do good in school and…"

"Rose?" Dimitri said walking up.

"Yes Guardian Belikov?" I said turning to looked at him.

"Why don't you fight me? I was your mentor after all."

"Sure" I said getting ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

CPOV

"Alto is she really going to fight him?"

"I hope not" was all he said in reply.

RPOV

The thought of fighting Dimitri made me chuckle, so I decided to make this a scenario. "Ok kiddies" I called out "I am going to give you an example. Say Guardian Belikov here was a striogi." I paused to take a breath, but chad raised his hand "What Chad?" I called out annoyed at being interrupted.

"Didn't you change him back to being a damphir?"

"Yes, now let's continue"

"Weren't you two lovers though?" he said interrupting me.

"No. He. Was. My. Mentor." I said putting in as much emphasis as I could.

"That's not what I heard" he said snottily "My brother Jesse Zeklos (**a/n Jesse mom had affair w damphir but he still lives with them) **told me that the two of you would always kiss during practice and that you lost you virginity to him when you were underage" he finished just as Dimitri ran away "Aren't I right Guardian Hathaway?"

CPOV

Rose was shutting down I could see it and just as Alberta showed up Alto yelled "Jesse Zeklos go to Kirova's office now!"

"Alberta. Rose." I pointed to Rose running away.

APOV

"Shit" I whispered in Russian before taking off after Rose. Those extra few seconds Rose had cost Christian and I because we couldn't find her.

"Shit is we don't find her Janine is going to kill us"

"She won't kill us Chris, but Dimitri and Lissa are going to need protection"

RPOV

I went to the churches attic the one place that they wouldn't check. I was having a panic attack though and if I didn't call Chris or Alberta and tell them where I was I would pass out. I called and he answered on the first ring "Rose?" he said breathlessly.

"Church attic" I said before passing out.

CPOV

I got to the churches attic only to find Rose passed out. Crap, I thought, I guess this is what I expected to find, but not this bad. "Rose" I whispered brushing her hair out of her face "Time to go" I said and her eye fluttered open "Hey there sleepy head"

"Chris" she said back.

"You are going to be alright got it"

"Yea" she said before falling back in her own oblivion.

"Alberta can you help me get her back to her room?"

"Of course" she said picking up Rose"

**(a/n ok so I want to have a lemon and the fight, but idk how to write them I keep trying so if you can write them PM them to me and I will give you toms of thanks and credit. Thank you~ xxxcrybabyxxx)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

RPOV

Five days later… **(Sorry but I needed to speed up a bit)**

I had woken up to find Christian sitting next to me and swore like a trucker. "I thought I knew all the swear words in the world" he laughed.

"AWWW hell! I have a Russian to go kill"

"No you don't" Christian said grabbing my arm.

"Why the hell not?" I said annoyed.

"Because you need to eat" He said and I shoved my food down my throat and ran off to find that fucking Russian.

"BELIKOV! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

"No need to scream" he said from behind me.

"I hate you" I said turning around and punching him in the jaw.

"Shit" he said in Russian and trying to defend himself from my kicks. He lunged for me, but I feinted left and tackled him, thus killing him.

"Swear in English for once comrade" I said before I realized it.

"Did you just call me comrade?"

"No" I said and he kissed me. "Again" I said pushing him away "I don't like you I hate you!"

DPOV

I had to get her back there was no way I wouldn't and if I kept up what I was doing she would I could already tell she was wavering. Then she punched me again before storming off scream obscenities about me. I chucked and before I knew it she was back in front of me saying "Cabin three hours"

"What?" I said, but she was already gone. I guess I would have to go to find out.

RPOV

Great! Great! Great! Christian was going to kill me. I was finally doing better and now he will leave and I won't hold together anymore. I will become a puddle on the ground again, but I don't care. I am done trying to hide my feelings and I was going to do something I would regret.

**(a/n lemon next chapter I hope, but don't be mad if the fight and stuff isn't up to a good standard and as a reminder FIRST fanfic, but things will get better ****)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

RPOV

Three hours later…

Why did I tell him that? And why did I believe he would come. He's not here and I feel like a fool. He really doesn't love me. He can't I'm too broken. "Roza?" I heard that magical Russian accent of his say.

"Comrade?" I said wiping my face.

"I'm so sorry." He said wrapping me up in a hug.

***Lemon skip to next bold if you don't want to read***

"I love you" I whispered to him and he kissed me with, so much passion that I couldn't help, but kiss him back. The simple kiss intensified into a full on hot make out session. Dimitri's hands roamed down my body and stopped at the hem of my shirt; he looked at me before pulling it over my head and I pulled his off as well. I didn't notice how fast we were going until only my red matching thong and underwear was all that kept us apart.

He started rubbing my clit through that fabric and I moaned "Dimitri" over and over. Then he unclipped my bra and took off my thong; I decided to take control and started kissing down his body stopping at his manhood "Someone's excited" I said kissing the head.

"I missed this" was all he said before I took him all the way in. I deep throated him and when he came he pushed further in, I swallowed ever drop of him. "God you are so beautiful"

"Good god" I said when I came back up and he pulled me to the bed and started licking my pussy.

"Your so wet Roza." He said.

"I need you in me now" was all I could say before I screamed his name as he plunged into me. "holy shit" I whispered and he started hit spots I didn't even realized existed. I came and as I was riding out my orgasm he came again.

***all clear***

"I love you" I whispered again.

"I love you too Roza" he said as we laid there in bliss.

DPOV

Rose fell asleep not long after we made love, but I was afraid to say the one thing on my mind. I hope she will forgive me after all that I have done. If not I give her and everyone else that protects her permission to kill me. I guess I should write the letter because it's time for me to meet Lissa at the plane.

**(don't hurt me! *hides behind Dimitri* hurt him! ****)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

RPOV

I woke up to a cold, dark empty room and swore because I had slept so long. Then I yelled "Dimitri why the hell…" but I trailed off when I realized he wasn't there. "Where are you?" I called out.

"He's gone" Alberta said standing up from the little table and chair set in the kitchenette.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He left you a note" she said handing me the piece of paper.

_ Dearest Roza_

_ I am sorry to say that I have to leave you here alone. I will miss you and hope that the next time we meet we can have a repeat of our time together. I am sad to say that the protection of the princess is too important to leave her and that I will get to you soon._

_ Yours Dimitri_

"That lying piece of shit" I screamed before I started crying.

"It's ok, but could you please get dressed"

"Oh of course" I said standing up and picking up all my clothes before walking to the small bathroom. I stayed in there longer than necessary, but I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Rose? Are you ok?" Alberta asked when I walked out.

APOV

I walked to the cabin expecting to find Rose asleep or injured, but I found her naked and alone, but there was a note on the table from Dimitri and I really wanted to kill him. I hope this doesn't hurt Rose like it did before, but I can't stop it if it does. I asked Rose if she was ok after she got dressed and I got no answer she just stared. "Rose, look at me"

"I hate him" was all she said to me.

"Rose what happened?"

"Nothing"

"Something must've happened"

"Read the note" was what I got as an answer. Great back to the Rose we had when he first left only worse.

RPOV

As the days went by the pain only got worse, but I refused to break. I guess I was doing ok at it, I mean I was doing everything and not crying or running away. "Rose?"

"What Chris?" I said cheerfully

"You can stop pretending"

"I'm not pretending anything"

"Yes you are. You haven't cut, but you have stopped eating and you have no emotion in your eyes"

"I guess I mastered my Guardian mask" I joked lamely.

"Whatever when you want help come find us" he said leaving me alone in the gym.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**(ok I had a little writers block and had to skip ahead a month)**

RPOV

It's been one month since Dimitri left and I decided I was going to never trust him again. I called and told him how much of a dick head he is and that I really do hate him now. I guess nobody cares about me anymore because nobody will talk to me. Oh well I got to go to class and teach now.

As I walked to class I noticed a new group of guardians here, then I spotted Alberta "Hey Petrov! Who's here?" I called out as I ran up.

"The queen"

"Tatiana?"

"No Queen Dragomir" she said and stared at me like I had gone insane.

"I stopped paying attention I guess"

"Well don't get in trouble because her and Guardian Belikov are together again"

"Why?" I said

"You pushed him away and she was there for him I think"

"Whatever I am over him" **(maybe )**

"Ok well get to your class you have to teach"

"Bye see you later" I said and ran to the gym. Once I was there I told the students to run 15 laps around the track. I was out there with them for all of five minutes when I had to run back in and throw up.

"Guardian Hathaway are you ok?" one of my students asked. **(This is Lillian she will play a big roll to come )**

"Yea, just a little nauseous I guess"

"Oh ok should I get Guardian Petrov?"

"Um… no I feel better now"

"Ok, I am done running" she told me

"Then start stretching while we wait for everyone else" I said and it was a short wait with how often I had everyone run. "Alright I want you to stretch and then pair up with someone else"

"Roza?" I heard Dimitri say from behind me.

"It's Guardian Hathaway "I said back to him.

"May we talk?"

"No"

"Why not? I left because it was my job no other reason"

"No just go away" I said before my students could take any real notice; all except for Lillian. I didn't know what she knew, but I was going to find out.

**Ok don't be mad at me if it sucks because I had major writers block throughout the whole chapter. Also this is the longest story I have ever written, so again don't be mad if it sucks and I neeed a few ideas for the next chapter so if you could pm me any ideas they would be appreciated **

**~xxxcrybabyxxx (Aka Rora)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

RPOV

Next day,

I managed to convince everyone it's just the stomach bug, but I think it is something more. I think it could be… **(Hahahaha! I decided to be mean and leave you with a cliff but you guys have probably figured it out already! Heheh)**

CPOV

"God dammit Rosemarie Hathaway where are you?" I screamed well knowing that she probably couldn't hear me. I wish she would tell us what the hell was wrong because after what Jillian told me and Alberta yesterday afternoon we haven't been able to find her. We checked her normal places: the gym, the cabin, her room, the roof, and the chapel. Right now I was in the gym again and thank god I looked up because there she is lounging out on one of the rafters. "Rose! Get down here!" I screamed getting her attention.

"Why should I? It's quiet and calm up here. I am happy!" she shrieked at me.

"Dammit Rose! You are going to fall and get hurt!"

"I haven't fallen yet and I have been up here since…" she looked at the clock on the wall "5pm **(vampire time)** yesterday"

"Well if you don't get down I will come get you!"

"No you won't you'll send Alberta or Stan up to get me!"

"It's karaoke night and you always go to that" I tried to see if that would work, but of course not.

"Not this time"

"What if we play a truth or dare war?"

"Hmmmmmmm… Maybe" she said before thinking. I watched as her thoughts went chaotic. Then she looked at me and said "Only if Stan, Alberta, you, me, Jillian, Eddie, Adrian, Mia, and my mom join in on the game!"

"I will call them" I said before turning to my phone. I got a reply from everyone within a few seconds and was told to meet in Rose's room.

RPOV

"Your room right now they are all there" Chris said to me and I climbed down.

**(ok I can't leave things sad forever and thought rose would like some fun in her life so I am thinking up dares as I am writing this! )**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

RPOV

I skipped to my room ahead of Christian being happy for the first time in a few days. "Hurry up slow poke" I called out to Christian because he was a good 10 feet behind me.

"I'm coming" he said chuckling just as we reached my door. I opened it and walked in only to be tackled by Mia who I hadn't seen in a while.

"I missed you so much Rose!" she squealed.

"I missed you to, but we have a game of truth or dare to get on with" I said pulling away from her.

"Right I can't wait and Rose I am challenging you to a Dare challenge"

"Good god Mia are you insane?" Eddie said walking up behind her.

"No just making the best of everything" she returned "So do you except Rose?"

"Yes" I grinned evilly and thought about what I was going to do to her and since it was Christmas break and most of the students were gone on holiday I had nothing to worry about. This was going to be good.

We all sat down in a circle and Chris began "Alberta truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said confidently.

"Good luck Alberta" I said laughing.

"I dare you to…" Chris thought for a moment "alright I dare you to go find Stan and ask him if he would sleep with you…" Alberta grimaced "and if he says yes you have to kiss him before saying it's a joke, but if he says no you have to... pout and cry" he finished and I think Alberta wanted the floor to swallow her. **(ok I don't remember if stan is here or not, but if he is I am sorry bc I have no ambition to look back )**

"Alright I will be right back" she said standing up.

"Wait I got the camera!" I said jumping up and grabbing the camera before running out after her.

APOV

I was glad to see Rose smiling, but wish it wasn't over my humiliation. Oh well I guess. I waited for Rose to hide before I knocked on Alto's door. When he answered I said "Will you sleep with me?" really fast and hoped he would understand it.

"What are you saying Alberta?" he said dumbfounded.

"Will. You. Sleep. With. Me." I repeated very slowly.

"Well I didn't know you felt that way, but I can't because I don't feel the same way about you" he told me letting me down easily.

RPOV

Watching Stan do that made me giggle internally, but then seeing Alberta break down crying and full on pouting I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore.

SPOV

I heard laughing coming from behind a potted plant and saw Rose fall over behind it and asked "Truth or Dare?"

"Nope Dare War" Rose said

"Good God" I said shuddering before Rose grabbed Alberta and dragged her away.


	14. Chapter 14

CPOV

Rose and Alberta came back and we resumed the game, but I had learned something interesting from Adrian. I decided I would wait until later to talk to Rose about it though because she was laughing and smiling which was good for her. "Alright my turn…" Alberta said looking for her first victim of the night "Adrian, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course" he said with no pause.

"I dare you to go jump into the primary campus pool with no clothes on singing Justin Beiber"

"That all?"

"Nope your aunt is on the primary campus" she said laughing and Adrian just paled.

"Rose you filming?" he said undressing himself.

"Of course" she said standing up, but instead of walking to the door she ran to the bathroom and started puking.

"Rose?" I said when she was done "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she said "Just got up to fast"

"Alberta go film this please. I have to talk to Rose"

"Ok" she said taking the camera with no questions and shut the bathroom door.

RPOV

Crap! Crap! Crap! He knows!

CPOV

I took a deep breath before saying "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes" she whispered

"Who is the father?"

"Dimitri"

"WHAT!" I screamed at her losing it.

"I have only slept with him and have slept with no one else" she was babbling "I promise I wouldn't lie about something like this and I don't know how to tell him and…" I put my hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Relax" I said soothingly "Have you seen a doctor? Have you guessed about how this has happened? Have you told anyone?"

"No. Yes. No" she said

"What is your theory?"

"I'm shadow kissed and he was turned back so our DNA is all fucked up"

"Probably, but we are going to tomorrow"

"Ok. I think they're back" she said walking out.

**(I am sorry it is so short but I lost power and my laptop is about to die and I am piggy backing internet off of my neighbor who has a generator…**

**Ps. Why does it have to snow in October? **

**3 xxxcrybabyxxx )**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

APOV

We got back from Adrian's dare just as Rose and Chris walked out of the bathroom. I knew something was up and wanted to ask Chris, but he just shook his head and mouthed later, so I didn't push it. It was also Adrian's turn to choose. "Alright let's see…" he began looking around "Lil' Damphir"

"Yes" Rose answered him

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, duh" she said sarcastically.

"I dare you to go find Dimitri and tell him your pregnant" he said and Rose paled "And if you're telling the truth about being pregnant you have to kiss him, but if you are not pregnant you can tell him it's a dare, but you have to be wearing a tank top while you are doing it"

"O-k" she stuttered "Chris you want to film it?"

"Sure" he said and took the camera from me, but not before looking at me with a pleading gaze.

CPOV

I took the camera from Alberta and stared at her pleading that she would put the connection together. She did and just stared at me with a surprised expression.

"Let's go Chris!" Rose screamed at me and grabbed my arm.

"Rose are you ok with the dare?" I said just as the door slammed shut behind us.

"I am fine" she told me and started to dig her nails into her wrist.

"Relax" I said grabbing her hand so that she didn't cause any damage.

"He has to find out one way or another. This is probably the easiest way."

"You don't have to do this"

"But I do… I get it if you don't understand why"

"Your right I don't, but we can go back and you can get a different dare"

"One that will be a million times worse"

"No it won't be a million times worse because Adrian will realize what this is doing to you and all he really is trying to do is let everyone know that you're pregnant"

"Do you think he would give me a nicer dare?"

"Yes I do now let's head back so that you don't have to do this dare"

RPOV

I walked back to my room thinking that I was going to get made fun of. I had never backed down from a dare and this well it could only get worse from here. "Whoa! Did you guys do the dare already?" was the first thing that I heard.

"She wants a different dare" Chris said for me.

"What!" both Adrian and Eddie screamed.

"She wants a different dare" Chris repeated.

"Rose?"

"Yes Eddie?"

"Do you really want a new dare?"

"I don't want to play anymore"

"Ok"

"Rose would you like one of us to stay?" Alberta said as everyone was leaving.

"If one of you wants to"

"I will stay" Chris said

APOV

Rose looked helpless and I felt bad, but it was a thing I got used to seeing on her. I let Chris stay, so that I could go find Dimitri and yell at him.

CPOV

Once everyone was gone Rose just sat down in the middle of her floor and stared. "Rose what are you thinking about?" I tried asking her, but got no reply. "Rosie?" that normally got her attention. "Rose? Dammit Rose get out of her head!" I realized where she was.

"Chris shut up!" she screamed at me before going back to Lissa's head.

RPOV

I was just going to sit in the middle of my room and write, but felt strong emotions coming from the bond and wanted to know why. It took me a second to get into her head because I hadn't checked up on her in a while, but I knew that I could if I truly wanted too. What I saw would've made Chris and I laugh a long time ago, but made me want to cry nowadays.

It was Lissa and Dimitri together at dinner, but not a normal lets eat at a table dinner, more like a let's eat off of each other I bed kind of dinner. **(sorry but I had to make it so that she didn't have fun forever)**

"Rose!" Chris screamed at me again and I came back to life.

"Chris they abso-fucking-lutly suck and they need to leave us the hell alone and don't deserve to know anything about this baby" I said before getting up to go take a shower.

CPOV

WTF! Rose hasn't been this mad in over a year! What caused this? What did she see?

**(Chris will find out soon and Rose is about to kick some ass! Yay!)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

RPOV

After my shower I knew I should tell Chris what I saw, but I couldn't and I was just going to go kick a queen's ass. Great! I am going to get charged for treason… oh well… she deserves what's coming. I walked out of my room with a mission and was surprised nobody stopped me, especially since I passed Adrian, Alberta and Chris who were talking.

CPOV

We saw Rose go by and didn't think anything of it, but then I heard a scream and crash. "Crap" I said.

"Rose went by here didn't she?" Alberta said

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'.

"Let's go" she said and we all jogged over only to see Rose standing in front of Vasilisa screaming.

LPOV

Dimitri and I had been going for a walk when Rose ran into the building I was in. All my guards told her to stop, but she threw 5 into the wall and the other 3 to the floor. "Roza stop!" Dimitri screamed and I realized my compulsion was wearing off.

"Dimitri" I called out and he looked at me "You love me and only me" I compelled him.

"I love you and…" Rose smacked him. "Shit!"

"Dimitri go outside" she whispered in a deadly voice.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I want you to stop compelling Dimitri and leave me the FUCK alone!" she screamed before slapping me.

CPOV

"Rose back off of the Queen!" I called out hoping that she would listen. Of course she didn't and we had to take her out. Watching her be tackled by about 5 guardians then being sedated by one was quite scary. "Will she be ok?" I asked one.

"Yea just a little groggy but she will be out for a few hours"

"Ok" I said before turning to Lissa. "She hurt you?"

"No, just scared me"

"Whatever you guys were doing a few hours ago hurt her feelings. And I don't recommend you doing that again."

"I know."

"Good." I said storming away.

"I won't charge her for anything because she is right." She whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I will not charge her for treason because she is right"

"What is she right about?"

"I was compelling Dimitri just to screw up her life"

"Oh will you stop now?"

"Yes he is ok right now and I think he went to go talk to Rose"

"She won't forgive him. If anything he will just get the crap beat out of him"

"I noticed…" I saw she was going to say more and waited "Would you like to get everyone together so we can go back to the way things were before?"

"I can get everyone together but the way things were before part might be kind of hard"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

CPOV

I called everyone to Roses room only because that was where she was hiding out and explained what was going on. Rose was ready to kill, but I managed to calm her… until Vasilisa showed up. Then she ran and hid in the bathroom.

"What happened?" Vasilisa asked.

"You're what happened" Alberta growled kinda and then went to go coax Rose out of the bathroom.

APOV

"Rose will you come out?" I said through the door.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Please Rose" I resorted to begging.

"No"

"Then let me in"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because" this conversation was going nowhere fast.

"Alright then…" I said walking away and saying "Adrian your turn.

AIPOV

Alberta asked me to try and get Rose out, so I went to try. "Lil Damphir?"

"What?"

"Will you come out?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because"

"That's not an answer and we both know it"

"Because I don't want to"

"Why don't you want to?"

"Because she's here"

"Then will you let me in?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to come in"

"Why don't you want me to come in? I have vodka"

"Fine get in here" she said opening the door.

RPOV

I let Adrian in just so that I could drink, but he of course lied. "I hate you"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"Let me see your arm"

"No"

"Now or I will get Alberta and Chris in here"

"Fine here" I said showing him my arm. Except he dragged me out and didn't heal me "Fuck!"

"Rosemarie!"

"Shit! Sorry Alberta! I really didn't mean to I had to do it in order…" I hesitated.

"Ok ok I understand can you just come to one of us first"

"Alright"

"Wait what did she do?" none other than Vasilisa asked.

"Nothing"

"I know it's not anything"

"It's nothing because you have nothing to do with me anymore! I hate you! You ruined the life I could've had!"

"But I thought since you got even with me we could be friends again"

"Friends are you fucking insane!"

"No"

**(I know its short but I had writers block and I got grounded, so I just wanted to put up a chapter and then write a longer one**

**3 xxxcrybabyxxx (Rora))**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

RPOV

"Well obviously you are! If you think that we can be friends again!"

"You forgave Dimitri! Yet you can't forgive me!"

"You compelled him!"

"But he was still with me!"

"He wasn't with you willingly he was forced to be with you!"

"It's not my fault that he can be compelled so easily"

"Not your fault! Not your fault! He doesn't have to be immune to compulsion! He is a damn good fighter that you managed to take from the one person he loved! You also managed to cause her to fall apart without him do you know what happened while she was away in Russia with him? Do you know what he said to her the day you fucked your best friend over? Do you know what state she showed up to the academy in? Do you know what happened one of the first nights she was back?" screamed Christian in my defense.

"No I don't because nobody will tell me a thing! I get it; I messed up! Do you realize what it took to do that originally? Do you know what I felt when she left?" Lissa screamed back.

"I know what it took for you to do that originally. It took you nothing I felt it! What you felt when I left was total fucking joy and self-satisfaction!"

"Then I felt remorse!"

"When after you found out how bad things got for me? When you showed up here with him and he saw my scars? Or when you saw them just now because I can say one thing I have checked up on you every day since I left and taken all the darkness from you! Your acting like a stuck up bitch right now and don't seem to realize others were hurt because of you!"

"I realize that and am trying to fix that! That was why I asked Chris to bring everyone here!"

"Well I don't want or need you around anymore I was getting along fine without you!"

"Fine!" she screamed and tore out of the room. Once she was gone I turned my back on the door, looked at everyone else, and went back to the bathroom for my knife.


End file.
